Power and Love
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: it's a story sonic and shadow are brothers u will find out rr sonamy and shadeamy and more....
1. Chapter 1

_**(Chapter 1: School time)**_

**_So guys this is my new story I hope u like it and please be nice to me don't flame me ok? And there is some stories I still working in it I'll post them soon as soon as I can…. Sorry guys if u don't like Sonic and the other in human style if u like them I'm glad and please R+R and guys if u know Nights Into Dream this game is inside my story and now enjoy reading…_**

_**Age's: Sonic: 16 Amy: 15 Shadow: 18 Maria: 17. **_

_**Ok now let's begin……**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_"No leave me alone," A human girl said in scared voice._

_"Come on don't be scared I won't hurt you," A human boy said walking closer to her._

_"NO DON"T COME CLOSER TO ME," The human girl shouted as she falls down on the floor._

_"Don't be scared girl," The human boy said as he smiles evilly at her._

_He knelt down in front of her as he garbs her two hands but he grabbed them in his left hand, he pulled out a knife and directed it to her neck, he was about to cut her neck but he said,"_

_"Your neck is so warm," The human boy said._

_"How did you know?" The human girl asked._

_"I feel about you," the human boy said as he smiles evilly._

_Then he slowly was about to cut her neck._

_"No," She whispered._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO," The human girl shouted.

"Hey Amy what's wrong?" Nights asked.

"Oh Nights it's nothing," Amy answered.

Then Amy looked up at the clock on the wall and it was 7:01Am. Amy decided to take a shower and be ready for her first day in school. After a few minutes later Amy was eating her breakfast with her parents but her parents didn't know that Nights with her so she keeps it a secret, when she finished her breakfast she walked back to bedroom, she opened the door and saw Nights on the floor.

"Hey Nights what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I want to sleep please close the lights," Nights pleaded with her eyes closing.

"Where did you last night?" Amy asked.

"I went back to Dream Land and they didn't let eat something or sleep for a while," Nights answered in her sleepy voice.

"Nights I'll give something to eat when I come back from school okay?" Amy asked smiling at her.

"Okay Amy," Nights said as she falls asleep.

"How cute she looks," Amy thought with a smile on her lips.

"Okay I have to go now," Amy said as she grabs her backpack and walked out her room.

Out her room she saw her father reading the news paper she said to them,"

"Good bye mom and dad," Amy said as she runs outside the house to her school.

"Good bye daughter," the two of the said as they smiles at each other.

Amy was walking in the street thinking of her nightmare she was looking sad but then she changed it into smile when she was inside the school High Sakura School was a nice school and Amy decided to go to this school since she was new in Station Square, And she don't have any friend in this nice city. She walks until she founds her class and she was late also.

"Oh no I'm late what I'm going to do?" Amy asked herself.

Then one of the teachers saw her he walked to her she looked up and she was scared too.

"Hey are you late?" The mister asked.

"Yes I'm new here and I don't know in witch class am I but I want to go to this class," Amy said looking down at her shoes.

"It's okay come on," The mister said as he knocked the door of the class.

"Come in," The other mister said.

The mister walked in and Amy behind him.

"Hey Steve," The mister said as he smiles at him.

"Oh hey Mark," Steve said as he walks to the door.

The students begin talking to each other but there is one of them wasn't talking he closed his eyes thinking of something but no one knows what was he thinking. Mister Steve the teacher that will teach them English was talking to Mister Mark about the new girl in there class.

"Ok thank you Mark," Steve said as he walks with Amy inside the class.

Mister Steve and Amy walked inside he sees everyone talking.

"Guys, girls listen," Mister Steve said.

They all looked at there teacher and saw a new girl next to Mister Steve.

"Ah Guys girl there is a new girl in your class and I hope all of you will be her friend," Mister Steve said as he smiles at them.

They all looked at Amy and saw her hair is pink they didn't saw a girl with pink hair before, the guy who was closing eyes he opened them and looked at girl with surprise face.

"Hi my name is Amy," Amy said with a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," One of the student said.

"Amy you are new in the city?" Mister Steve asked.

"Yes," Amy answered.

"Ok you can go set next to Sonic," Mister Steve said.

"Ok thank you mister," Amy thanked him.

Amy walked to her seat next to the guy who closing eyes and he closes his eyes again. Mister Steve looked at him and said,"

"Sonic open your eyes don't sleep," Mister Steve said as he laughs.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Mister Steve then he laughed with class also Amy laughed with them.

_**Break time…**_

At break time Amy was in the class alone everyone of her class was outside only she, she was thinking of her nightmare she don't want to remember it, then Sonic came inside the class and saw Amy in her disk her head in her arms he walks to her but she didn't notice him coming in her way.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said.

"Oh Hey by the way what's your name?" Amy asked as she smiles at him.

"Sonic," Sonic said as he returns the smile to her.

"Nice to meet you Sonic," Amy said as she smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you too," Sonic said smiling back.

"I feel something strange about this girl," Sonic thought.

After the break time they all come back to class as they meet a new teachers and they laughed and talked to each other.

_**At 3:00Pm…**_

It was time to go home Amy and the rest of the class went back home by bus.

"Bye Amy," Sonic said as he smiles at her.

Amy turned and looked at Sonic.

"Bye Sonic," Amy said as she smiles back at him.

Amy opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom I'm back," Amy shouted.

"Hurry up and change your clothes and come to eat your lunch," Her mom shouted back.

Amy changed her clothes and walked downstairs to eat her lunch, she also gave Nights some food when her mother wasn't in home.

_**In Sonics house...**_

Sonic was very happy to meet his friends and to meet a new friend, he walks downstairs after he changed his clothes, his mother was putting the bowls on the table.

"Hi mom," Sonic said as he smiles at her.

"Hi son," His mother said as she returns the smile.

They began eating there lunch and they waited until his father came back home and they sat down on the sofa in living room watching T.V.

"So son how was your day?" His father asked.

"It was great day daddy I meet my friends who was with me in grade 6th and I meet a new friend she is a girl and her name is Amy she also has a pink hair I didn't see a girl with pink hair before anyway she's nice girl I'm glade that I met her," Sonic said happily.

"So that's it?" His father asked.

"Yes daddy that's all I did today," Sonic answered.

They sat like that talking and laughing.

_**With Amy…**_

"Nights come on," Amy said.

"Amy no can't take you to the Dream Land," Nights said.

"Ok never mind," Amy said sadly.

"Amy maybe I'll take one day to the Dream Land," Nights said.

"YAY," Amy said.

Then they fall asleep in the bed dreaming and it was 3:20Pm but they were so tired and fall asleep.

_**I hope u like it guys and plz R+R**_

_**C ya in the next chapter…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Secret power

_**(Chapter 2: Secret power)**_

_**Ok guys thank you for reviewing and thank for waiting too……**_

_**Ok let ya read the chapter….**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**One month later at 9:30Am in the school….**

Sonic and Amy were talking about there summer vacation, Sonic was sitting on his desk Amy said to him to sit down on his chair but he didn't listen.

"Sonic just set down on your chair," Amy said.

"That's enough Amy I don't want," Sonic said.

Then they take there lessons and the time passed so fast in school, Sonic and Amy decided to walk together home.

"Amy I told my mom about you and she want to see you," Sonic said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Amy," Sonic said as he smiled at her.

"Ok I'll come to your house around 8 o'clock ok?" Amy said.

"No Amy she wants to see you now," Sonic said as he grabs her hand and run with her to his house.

**Sonic's house.**

Sonic walked in with Amy behind him.

"Mom I'm home," Sonic said.

His mother Serena walked out the kitchen and saw Sonic and a girl behind him.

"Sonic is that Amy that the girl you were talking about?" Serena asked.

"Yes mom she is," Sonic said smiling at his mother.

"Come here Amy," Serena said.

Amy walked to her.

"She is so polite," Serena thought.

Amy looked up she smiles at Sonic's mother.

"Come with to the living room," Serena said as she walks to the living room with Amy and Sonic.

"Have seat Amy," Serena said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Sonic did you tell about the secret power?" Serena asked her son.

"No mom, tell her," Sonic said.

"Ok, Amy you know Sonic his brother changed into evil boy and he want to destroy everything in this world because of one girl he wanted but she got married and Sonic want to get his brother back can help him?" Serena asked.

"Wait I was thinking of the secret power you mean the power that gave any weapon we want and changing us not all special parts of our bodies," Amy said.

"You know this power Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes and I have a picture that can make a part of my body change," Amy said.

"Like this picture Amy?" Sonic asked showing her a picture on his arm.

It was picture of a black wolf opening his mouth so wide like it was about to eat something.

"Yes like this I have like this picture too," Amy said.

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry I can't show you," Amy said blushing.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic stop the picture is on one part and she can't show it for boys," His mother said.

"Oh sorry Amy," Sonic said also blushing.

"It's okay by the way what's the color of your wolf?" Amy asked.

"Blue you?" He asked.

"Light pink," Amy said.

"Amy your mother is my friend she knows me and I know her," Serena said.

"You know my mom?" Amy asked.

"Yes and now you can spend much time with Sonic," Serena said smiling at her.

And then Amy decided to go home because she was late and her mother Rose must be worry about her, Sonic who was thinking of her he walks to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mom I want to tell you something and you dad too," Sonic said.

"What's wrong son?" His father asked.

"I'm falling in love with Amy mom," Sonic said.

"You really love her?" Akira asked his father name.

"Yes dad," Sonic answered.

"Do what you want son," Akira said smiling at his lonely son.

"But dad I didn't see my brothers picture do you have a picture of him?" Sonic asked.

"Come with me son," Akira said as he stands up and walked to his and his wife room.

Inside the room his father sat down on the bed on his desk was a picture of Shadow holding Sonic when he was a baby born, then he gave it to Sonic to see his brother, Sonic took the picture from his father hand and stared at his brother smiling then he looked at his father with sad face and said,"

"I promise that I'll help my brother," Sonic said.

"I know that son you well do it," His father said smiling at him.

"Ok now I only want to say for Amy that I love her but not now when I well begin fighting with the evil," Sonic thought.

"Son what are you thinking about?" His father asked.

"Oh nothing dad," Sonic answered.

"Ok let's go to eat our dinner," His father said.

As they went downstairs to eat there dinner with his wife and Sonic's mother.

**Amy's house…**

Amy was in her room thinking about how to save Sonic's brother Shadow, so she decided to ask him by calling him in her cell phone Sonic gave his number to her and she gives her number to him, she pressed the numbers and then waited to him to answer.

"Hello," Sonic said.

"Sonic that's me Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Amy what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"I want to ask you how are we gonna save your brother?" Amy asked.

"You well see when we well begin fighting," Sonic answered.

"Ok uhh I have something else Sonic," Amy said.

"What honey?" Sonic asked.

"Honey?" Amy asked.

"Ow sorry Amy about it," Sonic said blushing but she didn't see.

"Is he really falling in love with me?" Amy thought.

"Amy what is the something that you want to tell me?" Sonic asked.

"Are you and your brother twins?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but my gave birth of me when my brother was 5 years old so we are not twins but we are same each other," Sonic said.

"So you can tell me that you are two twins," Amy said.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic bye," Amy said.

"Bye," Sonic said as he closed the phone.

Then Amy looked at Nights who was fast asleep she looked at her picture and the fell asleep.

_**Hope u like it guys R+R…**_

**_C ya in the next chapter…._**


	3. Finding the other two wolfs

_**(Chapter 3: Finding the other two wolfs)**_

_**Ok guys I didn't get any review in my last chapter but I hope I can get a reviews now so R+R….**_

_**Let ya read the chapter now……**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Amy's house at 12:54Am….**_

Amy was sleeping and Nights sleeping next to her in the same bed the window opened and Amy opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around and saw no one was there she walked to the window and closed it but before she close the window she saw the snow falling and the weather is cold, Amy waked Nights up and they walked out to the balcony Amy grabbed Nights hands as she looked at the sky with thoughts in her mind.

"Amy I have to go now maybe I'll come back and maybe not," Nights said.

"What!" Amy asked.

"Yeah I have to help my friends in Dream Land I'm sorry Amy," Nights answered.

"But who is going to tell me about your world?" Amy asked sadly.

"Amy I'll do my best only to be with you and make you happy," Nights said as she smiles at Amy.

"I'll wait you Nights," Amy said smiling back at her.

Nights flew away Amy looked at the snow as she thought of something,"

"Why did Sonic said honey to me?" Amy thought.

Then she walked back and closed the window and walked out her to the kitchen only to drink water, she heard her mother and her father talking about her after she finished her glass of water she walked to the living room, they saw her and her mother said,"

"Amy come her," Rose said.

Amy walked to them as she sat between them two.

"Amy what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"I'm feeling cold," Amy said as she puts her arms on her face.

"Amy are you sure that you will save Sonic's brother?" Feel asked.

"Yes dad I have to learn how to fight," Amy said.

"Honey I know that she will do her best to get Sonic's brother back," Rose said.

"I know that Rose but be careful Amy ok?" Feel said.

"Ok dad but I will stop my study when Sonic will say that we have to go," Amy said.

"It's okay Amy," The two of them said.

"Amy bed time," Feel said.

"Okay," Amy said.

Her parents walked with her to her room, Amy put her head on the pillow and Rose sat next to her and her father Feel was next to the door.

"Amy Nights told us about herself," Rose said smiling warmly at her.

"She did?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I hope she comes back soon," Rose said still smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Yeah I hope too," Amy said smiling too.

"Sweet dreams daughter," Rose said as she kissed Amy on her forehead.

"You too mom and you dad," Amy said as she smiled at them.

And then she fell asleep as her mother turned the lights off and they walked to there room and fell asleep.

_**Next day at morning 7:00Am…**_

Amy woke up she took a hot shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen, she saw her father and her mother there as she said,"

"Good morning daddy you too mommy," Amy said smiling at them.

"Morning daughter," Feel said smiling too.

"Good morning daughter," Rose said smiling at her too.

"Mom hurry I have to go to school I don't want to be late its 7:25," Amy said.

"Ok Amy wait," Rose said.

Amy drunk the glass of milk and take a cheese sandwich she put it in her mouth and then run upstairs to her room and take her bag, she runs downstairs the sandwich still in her mouth she said to her parents,"

"Good bye mom bye dad," Amy said as she runs out the house to her school.

_**In High Sakura School…**_

Amy runs to her class she opened the door and saw the girls making the boys following them and Sonic was laughing so hard and Tails there friend also laughing so hard, Tails was the third wolf of the team he still a small boy but he have energy that can defeat a big monster. Amy walked to her deck and put her bag Tails said to her,"

"Hey…Amy are you going to laugh with us?" Tails asked taking breath and then goes back to laugh again.

"Nope I don't want to laugh," Amy answered.

"Ok guys stop I'm going outside the class," The girl said to boys as the boys stopped.

Then they all sat down on there seats, Mister Steve came in and said with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning guys and girls," Mister Steve said.

They all stood up and replied,"

"Good morning Mister Steve," The all replied.

"Boys girls this is note my class this is Mister Mark's class but I take this class as free time for you," Mister Steve said.

"Where is Mister Mark?" Tails asked.

"He is absent today," Mister Steve answered.

Sonic didn't stop laughing he laughs in low voice and then 5 minutes later he stopped, he looked at Amy who was thinking of something he asked her,"

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Oh…nothing Sonic why did you said to me honey when I was talking to you yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Amy you will know after school," Sonic said looking at the snow falling.

"Please tell me," Amy pleaded.

"After the school Amy," Sonic said.

After that it was the break time, they ate only a chocolate and went back to there class (7-4) Amy didn't stop thinking of what Sonic will say to her.

_**After the school at 3:01Pm..**_

All of them were having an umbrella and they were walking to there houses, Sonic, Tails and Amy were walking together.

"Ok guys good bye see you tomorrow oh Sonic have you decided when we have to go?" Tails asked.

"Umm soon," Sonic answered.

"Ok bye," Tails said as he runs away.

"Amy I will tell why I said honey to you," Sonic said.

They were in the park now they sat down on a bench and looked at the sky Amy asked him before he tells her the answer,"

"Sonic are you…fa…falling in love with me?" Amy asked as she looked away,

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"Of that word you said it to me," Amy answered as she blushed.

Sonic laughed a little and then looked at Amy.

"Amy I love you," Sonic said as he leaned in to kiss her.

But she put her finger on his lips and said,"

"Sonic I broke up with a guy when I was in London but I found a guy who loved me so much," Amy said as she took her finger away from Sonics lips.

"Who is that guy Amy?" Sonic asked nervously.

"You," Amy said blushing also smiling at him.

"Amy?" Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips.

No one saw them kissing, when they broke the kiss Amy said,"

"I love you too Sonic," Amy said smiling at him.

"I'll never broke up with you I promise that and you will see," Sonic said as they stood up and began walking together hand in hand.

In there way Amy saw a boy on his forehead was a picture of yellow wolf, he was fixing his hair but his hair hides the picture of the yellow wolf, Amy stopped walking Sonic asked her,"

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I found the yellow wolf," Amy said as she smiles at him.

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"Wait you will see," Amy said as she runs to the boy.

She stopped in front of him he looked at her with surprised face.

"Sorry but can I see your forehead?" Amy asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please," Amy said.

"Ok," The boy showed her the picture of the yellow wolf.

"Do you have the secret power?" Amy asked him.

"Yes but who are you?" The boy asked her.

"My name is Amy and I have the secret power like you," Amy said as she smiles at him.

"My name is Leon nice to meet you Amy but you are really sweet girl," Leon said as he smiles at her too.

"Thank you oh you have to meet someone too," Amy said.

"Who?" Leon asked.

"You'll see," Amy said.

Amy turned to Sonic he walked to her Leon looked at him Amy said,"

"This is Sonic he also have the secret power he has the blue wolf," Amy said.

"Nice to meet you blue wolf," Leon said smiling at him.

"Sonic this is Leon the yellow wolf," Amy said smiling too.

"Nice to meet you yellow wolf," Sonic said.

A girl came running to Leon as she stopped next to him and hugged him.

"Juju stop I can't breath," Leon said laughing a little.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," Juju said as she let him.

"Amy Sonic this is my girlfriend Juju she also has the secret power and she has the purple wolf," Leon said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you Juju," Sonic and Amy said at once.

"Juju they are Sonic and Amy the two wolfs," Leon said.

"Nice to meet you too," Juju said smiling back at them.

"Leon Juju can you two help us fighting the monsters and turning Sonic's brother back to normal?" Amy asked them.

"Of course we can," Juju said.

"We are ready for this," Leon said.

"Thank you Leon and you too Juju," Sonic thanked them as he smiles at them.

"Oh I forget to tell you something," Amy said.

"What is it Amy?" Leon asked.

"There is another boy he is small guy he has the orange color wolf," Amy said.

"We are going to meet him tomorrow?" Juju asked.

"Yes," Sonic said.

"Ok guys we have to go now," Leon said as he grabbed Juju's hand.

"Ok bye," Amy said waving a good bye to them.

"See you tomorrow," Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy turned to look at each other and she said,"

"We have to go now Sonic," Amy said.

"Yeah let's go back to our houses," Sonic said as he grabbed her hand and walked back to there houses.

_**Hope u like it guys R+R please…**_

_**C ya in the next chapter….bye**_


End file.
